


Mój Panie...

by Sherlockpiano



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Character, Evil, Gen, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Mystery, Mystery Character(s), One Shot
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26729020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlockpiano/pseuds/Sherlockpiano
Summary: Lord Voldemort przez długie lata wybierał sobie pomocników, których cały świat czarodziejów zna jako Śmierciożerców. Jednak w czasie Pierwszej Wojny nawet śmierciożercy niekoniecznie wiedzieli, czyja twarz ukrywa się pod maską obok. Przynajmniej do pewnego momentu.Czy zorientujesz się o kim jest ta historia, nim dobiegnie końca? A może już się domyślasz?Chodź, a przekonasz się, że nie wszystko jest takie proste, na jakie wygląda...
Kudos: 2





	Mój Panie...

Zapraszam Cię na spacer. Przejdziemy się? Do celu nie jest daleko, dosłownie kilka kroków.

Widzisz tę kamienicę? Stańmy tu, na chodniku i przyjrzyjmy się jej, dobrze? Spójrz w okno z zieloną zasłoną. Tam mieszka dziewczynka z dziadkami, jej rodzice nie żyją. Za to ona ma niesamowity talent, od dwóch lat nie przegrała ani jednych zawodów pływackich, w których wzięła udział. W przyszłości chciałaby zdobyć złoty medal na Olimpiadzie.

A tamto okno? To otwarte mimo zimna, widzisz? Może nawet umiesz dostrzec zarys sylwetki gdzieś w głębi mieszkania? Ten mężczyzna zaczął pić, kiedy jego żona zginęła czternaście lat temu. Jednak od dwóch lat nawet nie tknął alkoholu. Czasem przyjeżdżają do niego dzieci z wnukami.

Może spojrzysz tam? Za tymi szarymi firankami pewnie kręci się samotny chłopak. Nigdy nie poznał swoich rodziców, zniknęli, kiedy jeszcze był niemowlakiem, nawet nie wie, kim są. Całe dzieciństwo spędził w domu dziecka, nigdy nie miał przyjaciół. Kiedy musiał się stamtąd wyprowadzić, przestał radzić sobie z czymkolwiek i zaczął brać narkotyki. O, widziałaś? Właśnie przeszedł koło okna. Patrzył w sufit. Szuka najlepszego miejsca na sznur.

Jeszcze tam, widzisz na parapecie te kwiaty? Codziennie dokładnie o siódmej rano podlewa je ich właścicielka. Staruszka, którą każdy kocha jak własną babcię. Do każdego wyciąga pomocną dłoń, każdemu służy radą. 

Znałem jeszcze jednego człowieka, który tu mieszkał. Ty zresztą też. Jeśli chcesz, mogę Ci opowiedzieć, jak wyglądało jego życie tutaj.

To jak? Wejdziemy do mieszkania?

_Czasem zastanawiałem się, jak to się wszystko zaczęło. Co prawda większość znających moją historię pewnie powiedziałaby, że w momencie, gdy przyjąłem Mroczny Znak, ale wydaje mi się, że to nie to. Mam wrażenie, że żeby opowiedzieć o początku, muszę się cofnąć do końca szóstego roku Hogwartu._

_To był rok, w którym wszystko się zmieniło. Zaczynała się prawdziwa wojna, trzeba było wybrać stronę. Ja swoją wybrałem już dawno temu, tylko nie wiedziałem, jak powinienem to wszystko rozegrać._

_I wtedy pojawili się oni._

_Avery i Mulciber. Mojej relacji z nimi nie można było uznać za przyjaźń, choć oni może tak przez jakiś czas sądzili. Było to raczej coś na kształt pasożytnictwa. Nie miałem jednak innej opcji, tylko przez nich mogłem przedostać się do grona Śmierciożerców. A potrzebowałem ich wiedzy i umiejętności, by w końcu móc spojrzeć sobie w twarz. Chciałem, by ktoś wreszcie zaczął mnie szanować, by moje nazwisko już nigdy nie było obiektem kpin. Chciałem, żeby ludzie wreszcie zaczęli się mnie bać._

_Tylko Czarny Pan mógł mi to zapewnić._

_Wyłącznie dzięki niemu miałem szansę gdzieś przynależeć._

_\- Dzisiaj o osiemnastej. Idź z Lucjuszem._

_A więc nadszedł ten dzień, nareszcie miałem zobaczyć Czarnego Pana na własne oczy._

_Z godziny na godzinę byłem coraz bardziej zdenerwowany. Nikt tego nie widział, bo nikt nawet na mnie nie patrzył. No, poza Potterem i jego bandą, kiedy im się nudziło i potrzebowali rozrywki. Jednak tamtego dnia byli wyjątkowo zajęci – zbliżał się ostatni mecz quidditcha w sezonie i Gryffindor walczył o puchar. Oni rozmawiali o prawdopodobnym triumfie, ja już mogłem świętować swój._

_Oczywiście wszystko było zaplanowane tak, by nikt się nie dowiedział. Nie mogliśmy pozwolić na to, żeby któryś z nauczycieli, czy uczniów dowiedział się, że ktokolwiek z Hogwartu mógłby być tak blisko śmierciożerców. Od kiedy znalazłem się w Hogwarcie dostałem jeden list, więc zapewne wielu mogłoby zwrócić uwagę na to, że nagle zacząłem z kimś korespondować, szczególnie moi „przyjaciele”. Dlatego z Lucjuszem porozumiewałem się przez pośrednika._

_A spotkanie z Lucjuszem? Prościzna. Doskonale wiedziałem, gdzie prowadzi tunel przy Wierzbie Bijącej i w którym miejscu w Hogsmeade miałem się z nim spotkać._

_Tak, to chyba moment, który mogę nazwać początkiem..._

Mieszkał tu pewien chłopiec. Nie wiem zbyt wiele o jego pierwszych latach życia, ale nie mogę powiedzieć, żeby jego dzieciństwo było szczęśliwe. Jego rodzice często się kłócili, zdarzało się nawet, że pięści poszły w ruch. Niestety on często przy tym był. Gdybym wiedział już wtedy, może jakoś bym temu zaradził...

Żaden z sąsiadów nawet nie próbował mu w jakikolwiek sposób pomóc. Pewnie dlatego, że wszyscy bali się jego ojca. Zresztą do samego chłopca też nie pałali przesadną życzliwością. Uważali go za dziwaka, bo wiele dziwnych, ich zdaniem, rzeczy się wokół niego działo.

Z tego, co wiem, wszyscy odetchnęli z ulgą, kiedy w wieku jedenastu lat wyjechał do szkoły z internatem. A przynajmniej wszyscy tak właśnie sądzili. Do domu wracał tylko na Boże Narodzenie i na wakacje.

Nigdy nie miał kolegów, nikt nie chciał się z nim zadawać. Mało kto w ogóle go zauważał.

W szkole... Cóż, o szkole nie będę Ci opowiadać. Zapewne wiesz o tym, co w niej robił równie dużo, co ja. A może nawet więcej...

W każdym razie chłopak za każdym razem, gdy wracał do domu na wakacje, coraz wyraźniej odstawał od lokalnej społeczności. Co roku bardziej przekonywali się, że jest _inny_. Jednak prawdziwa niechęć i może nawet rozczarowanie, zaczęły się, gdy skończył siedemnaście lat. Co prawda nikt mu niczego nie udowodnił, ale wszyscy zdawali sobie sprawę, że to jego sprawka.

Ta staruszka, która ma tyle kwiatów na parapecie, od zawsze kochała koty. Co wieczór wychodziła przed kamienicę i je karmiła, ale pewnego dnia przyszło ich mniej niż zazwyczaj. Postanowiła rozejrzeć się po okolicy i zastała dziwny widok. W jednej z bocznych uliczek znalazła trzy koty, leżały spokojnie na asfalcie, sądziła, że śpią, jednak kiedy podeszła bliżej, nawet się nie poruszyły. Po chwili zorientowała się, że nie żyją.

Pewnie wyobrażasz sobie co czuła. Nagle umierają trzy koty, zdrowe i regularnie karmione, w dodatku wyglądały, jakby umarły we śnie. Nigdzie nie było krwi, ani nie wyglądały na poturbowane...

Od razu powiedziała o tym przyjaciółce mieszkającej tuż obok, a następnego dnia wiedzieli już wszyscy sąsiedzi.

Co dwa, trzy dni jej stadko podopiecznych malało o jednego kota. Nikt nie wiedział, jak się to działo, ale nikt nie wątpił, że wszystkiemu jest winny...

_Przyjęcie Mrocznego Znaku było dla mnie rozpoczęciem nowego życia. Musiałem na niego jednak zaczekać do ukończenia Hogwartu, zbyt wielu ludzi mogłoby zobaczyć go na moim przedramieniu. Nawet jeden przebłysk czerni powiedziałby co bystrzejszym z kim mają do czynienia. A przecież to nie o to chodziło. Mieli się dowiedzieć i bać, a nie dowiedzieć i śmiać. Nikt by przecież nie uwierzył, że sam Czarny Pan wybrał właśnie mnie._

_Ale wiara to jedno, a wiedza to drugie. Jedynie cztery osoby wiedziały o tym, że znalazłem się w szeregach śmierciożerców i przez jakiś czas tak miało pozostać. Moja przynależność miała stanowić rodzaj „niespodzianki”._

_Nadszedł dzień, gdy miałem dostać swoje pierwsze zadanie. Nerwy zjadały mnie od środka, więc musiałem wspomóc się eliksirem na uspokojenie, żeby w ogóle być w stanie wysiedzieć więcej niż kilka sekund, a to było niezbędne na każdym spotkaniu. Jeszcze zanim zacząłem na nie uczęszczać, musiałem dowiedzieć się wszystkiego o zasadach, jakie na nich panują._

_Nikt nie mógł odzywać się nieproszony, spoglądanie w oczy Czarnego Pana w ogóle nie wchodziło w grę. Każdy z nas miał przydzielone swoje miejsce w okręgu lub przy stole, zależnie od tego, gdzie się spotykaliśmy. Jakikolwiek ruch też nie wchodził za bardzo w grę, chyba, że miał pokazać oddanie i uległość. Żadne nerwowe odruchy, czy tiki nie miały prawa się pojawić u jakiegokolwiek nowego śmierciożercy._

_Lucjusz mówił, że pod tym względem dużo większą swobodą cieszyli się śmierciożercy, którzy na służbie Czarnemu Panu spędzili kilka lat i nieraz udowodnili swoją wartość i lojalność. Właśnie to chciałem osiągnąć. Chciałem być kimś, znaleźć się w elitarnym gronie. Musiałem tylko uważać na każdy gest._

_Jednak kiedy Czarny Pan powiedział, że ma dla mnie zadanie, od którego zależy więcej, niż jestem w stanie sobie wyobrazić, mimowolnie zadrżałem. Miałem się dowiedzieć, gdzie..._

Kłótnie jego rodziców przybierały na sile, aż do momentu, gdy jedna z nich skończyła się tragicznie. Jego matka wylądowała w szpitalu, walcząc o życie, a ojciec, kiedy uświadomił sobie, do czego doprowadził, załamał się i upił się w barze. W drodze do domu potrącił go samochód. Śmiertelnie. Dwa dni później zmarła też jego żona.

Chłopak pożegnał oboje dzień po dniu, na pogrzebie był tylko on i duchowny, chociaż wszyscy wokół wiedzieli, że nikt z jego rodziny nie był wierzący.

To było już po zakończeniu przez niego szkoły i musiał zacząć radzić sobie sam. Sąsiedzi po cichu zastanawiali się, czy w ogóle będzie szukał jakiejś pracy, czy wda się w ojca, ale po jakimś czasie zauważyli, że wychodził z domu o poranku, a wracał późnym wieczorem. Czasem zdarzało się, że nie wracał na noc. Nic nie wskazywało na to, żeby był bezrobotny.

Do nikogo się nie odzywał, z nikim nie utrzymywał żadnego kontaktu. Sąsiedzi nie mieli jednak na co narzekać, nie było z nim żadnych kłopotów, nikt nie mógł się do niczego przyczepić. Tylko gdy koty pojawiały się w okolicy, umierały w niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach.

Mówiłem Ci o mężczyźnie, który zaczął pić po śmierci żony. Ta właśnie żona była jedyną osobą, która postanowiła dowiedzieć się czegoś o tym chłopcu. Chciała z nim porozmawiać, podpytać o coś. Jednak zatrzasnął jej drzwi przed nosem. Osiemnastolatek, sam na świecie, bez rodziny, bez kogokolwiek, do kogo mógłby się zwrócić o pomoc... Była pewna, że jest samotny. Nikt nie miał pojęcia, kim ten chłopak naprawdę był, wyobrażasz to sobie? Zresztą... nie musisz, prawda? Wszystkich nas omamił. Doskonale wiesz, jaki był i dlaczego nikt się po nim czegoś takiego nie spodziewał.

_List dostarczony przez płomykówkę zawierał tylko godzinę. Nic więcej. Z pewnością bali się, że ktoś mógłby go przechwycić i wykorzystać zawarte w nim informacje. Ja jednak nie potrzebowałem niczego więcej – o miejscu dowiedziałem się na ostatnim spotkaniu._

_Nie było chyba nikogo, kto nie bałby się, że jego korespondencja może trafić w niepowołane ręce. Takie nadeszły czasy. Wojna trwała już kiedy kończyłem Hogwart, w tamtym czasie nawet Mugole doskonale wiedzieli, że coś się dzieje. Czarny Pan nie chciał tego ukrywać, wolał terror. Zaraz po podporządkowaniu sobie Ministerstwa Magii, a z tego co wiem, na kilku kierowniczych stanowiskach miał już swoich ludzi, chciał wziąć we władanie mugolski rząd._

_Jednak w tamtej chwili nie zastanawiałem się nad tym zbyt długo. Skoro miałem się stawić na spotkanie, musiałem się przygotować. Nieważne, która strona mnie wzywała, musiałem być przygotowany. Nie spodziewałem się co prawda, żeby ktokolwiek chciał używać w stosunku do mnie legilimencji, ale i tak warto było się odpowiednio nastawić. W ogóle cały musiałem się zmienić._

_Musiałem się zmienić w osobę, którą znali, a nie pokazywać prawdziwego siebie._

_Swoją drogą mówienie o kimś, że jest „prawdziwym sobą” jest bezsensowne. Człowiek się zmienia, dorasta, więcej dostrzega, jego bagaż przeżyć się powiększa. Nie jestem tym samym człowiekiem, którym byłem jeszcze przed rokiem, lecz który z nas jest prawdziwy? Obaj jesteśmy prawdziwi. Więc chyba powinienem powiedzieć, że idę pokazać im dawnego siebie, a nie teraźniejszego._

_Sztukę kamuflażu miałem opanowaną od lat, nie musiałem się przejmować, że ktoś mógłby mnie zobaczyć. Musiałem tylko uważać na koty – z pewnością mają jakiś szósty zmysł, który pozwala im namierzyć takich ludzi jak ja. Dlatego musiałem się pozbyć wszystkich kotów z sąsiedztwa. Przy okazji mogłem poćwiczyć kilka zaklęć, sprawdzić, jak działają._

_Ruszyłem w drogę i już po pół godzinie szybkiego marszu znalazłem się na miejscu. Dobrze przynajmniej, że znałem drogę, bo gdybym jeszcze musiał błądzić po korytarzach... Stanąłem pod drzwiami i chwilę nasłuchiwałem._

Pamiętasz chłopca, który chce popełnić samobójstwo? Chciałem poświęcić chwilę jego rodzicom. Mówiłem Ci, że zniknęli, kiedy był niemowlęciem. Wszyscy sąsiedzi sądzą, że po prostu uciekli od odpowiedzialności. To nieprawda. Oni nie mają pojęcia, że mają syna.

Jak to mawiają Mugole, znaleźli się w złym czasie w złym miejscu. Przez zupełny przypadek zobaczyli, jak znikąd materializuje się ich dziewiętnastoletni sąsiad. W jednej sekundzie go nie było, a już w następnej urósł do swojego normalnego wzrostu. Stali jak spetryfikowani, nie mogli się ruszyć. Na ich nieszczęście zauważył ich.

Byli pierwszymi ludźmi z sąsiedztwa, do których się odezwał od kiedy skończył szkołę. Najpierw przejął całkowitą kontrolę nad ich działaniami, a później wymazał im pamięć. 

Nikt ich już później nie zobaczył, nikt nie wie, co się z nimi stało.

Podejrzewam, że był wtedy w wyśmienitym nastroju. Z tego, co wiem, tamtego dnia dostał najważniejsze zadanie od Czarnego Pana. Pewnie wyłącznie dlatego nie zamordował tych ludzi. Czuł siłę i wracał do domu, żeby opracować plan, żeby napawać się swoją wielkością.

To był prawdopodobnie najlepszy dzień w jego dotychczasowym życiu...

_Ciemne, prawie czarne niebo rozświetlały pojedyncze gwiazdy, chociaż ledwie byłem w stanie je dostrzec. Latarnie uliczne zabijają cały urok nocy._

_Nareszcie nadszedł ten dzień. Nareszcie miałem wypełnić swoje zadanie, najważniejsze ze wszystkich._

_Moi tak zwani „przyjaciele” mnie nie znali, zresztą tak naprawdę nikt mnie nigdy nie znał. Nawet ona, ideał wszystkich, a przez długi czas także mój: Lily Evans. A w zasadzie Potter. Kiedyś wydawało jej się, że wie, kim jestem. Że wie co i jak zrobię. Te czasy już dawno minęły._

_Poprzedniego dnia dostałem sowę od Lucjusza. Czarny Pan wrócił ze Szkocji. Chciał stamtąd zwerbować kolejnych ludzi takich jak Bellatrix Lestrange. Bezwzględnych i żądnych krwi._

_Ja taki nie byłem, doskonale zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, ale i tak uznał mnie za wartościowego człowieka. To było wręcz zadziwiające. Wyraźnie mu się to opłaciło. Gdyby mnie nie miał... Nigdy nie dostałby informacji, którą miałem mu przekazać. Czułem się cudownie. Jakbym zyskał nieograniczoną władzę._

_Znalazłem się w dworze Malfoya na kilka minut przed zebraniem. Zająłem swoje miejsce. Tego wieczora miało nas być dziesięcioro, elita elit miała zasiąść przy jednym stole. Powoli wszyscy się gromadzili._

_Tak naprawdę nie wiedziałem, kto siedział po moich bokach na każdym zebraniu. Znałem jedynie cztery osoby z całego grona śmierciożerców, którzy otrzymali Mroczny Znak. Wyłącznie dlatego, że troje z nich pomagało mi wejść w ten świat. Nie wiedziałem, czyje twarze kryją pozostałe maski. Nawet po głosie ciężko było mi kogokolwiek rozpoznać, ponieważ niewielu z nas miało powody i pozwolenie, by się odzywać na zebraniach. Zazwyczaj jakiekolwiek rozmowy z Czarnym Panem odbywaliśmy w cztery oczy._

_Anonimowość była naszą główną przewagą. Nikt nie wiedział, kim są wszyscy ludzie, gromadzący się co jakiś czas na zebraniach, więc nikt nie mógł ich wydać w razie niepowodzenia._

_Nareszcie wszedł i sam Czarny Pan. Czułem, jak mocno zaczyna bić mi serce. Przez głowę przepłynęło mi tylko szybkie pytanie, czy ktokolwiek jest w stanie to usłyszeć, ale prawie od razu odezwał się Czarny Pan._

_\- Moi wierni śmierciożercy... Jak dobrze was widzieć po tak długim czasie rozłąki. Zwołałem was tu, żeby zebrać wasze raporty. W końcu każde z was otrzymało ode mnie zadanie. I mam nadzieję, że nie będę musiał was karać..._

_Ostatnie jego słowo przeszło w syk. Od razu można było zauważyć, że nie wszyscy mogli pochwalić się sukcesem tak jak ja._

_\- Ale zacznę może od czegoś innego. Nadeszła chwila, w której chciałbym, żebyście się poznali. Wkrótce wdrożymy kolejny etap przejmowania Ministerstwa Magii, więc musicie wiedzieć, z kim możecie współpracować. Zdejmijcie maski._

_Tego się nie spodziewałem i sądziłem, że nikt się tego nie spodziewał. Rozkaz był jednak rozkazem. Za nieposłuszeństwo nikogo nie czeka nagroda._

_Czarny Pan dał nam chwilę, żebyśmy mogli się sobie wyraźnie przyjrzeć i znów zaczął mówić._

_\- Bardzo dobrze... Yaxley. Udało ci się dostać do Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów?_

_\- Mój Panie... – Wbił wzrok w stół przed sobą._

_\- Patrz na mnie, Yaxley – przerwał mu lodowatym tonem Czarny Pan._

_\- Mój Panie, nie udało mi się jeszcze przenieść do De..._

_-_ Crucio!

_Yaxley zwalił się z krzesła i zaczął wyć w konwulsjach. Kilka sekund później zaklęcie ustało, a on tylko dyszał ciężko, przez moment się nie poruszając._

_\- Usiądź, Yaxley, przecież nie wypada znajdować się na podłodze w obecności takiego elitarnego grona, prawda?_ _A Ty? – zwrócił się do mnie. - Udało ci się dotrzeć do informacji, o które cię prosiłem?_

_Uniosłem powoli głowę, by widzieć jego twarz. Reszta obecnych patrzyła na mnie._

_\- Tak, mój panie._

_Przez chwilę panowała cisza, a lekkie echo powtarzało moje słowa. Do mnie jednak docierał wyłącznie szum własnej krwi._

_\- Bardzo dobrze... Po spotkaniu powiesz mi o wszystkim w szczegółach._

_Skłoniłem tylko lekko głowę, na znak, że zrozumiałem. Widziałem jego zadowolenie i błysk uznania w oczach._

Spośród wszystkich sąsiadów, do których udało mi się dotrzeć, a którzy mieszkali tu razem z nim, powiedziałem ci o czworgu ludzi. Ta młoda pływaczka i mężczyzna, który przestał pić też stracili swoich najbliższych za jego sprawą. Zamordował ich i dziesięcioro innych Mugoli zginęło tu, na tym skrzyżowaniu z jego ręki, choć wiele lat cały świat podejrzewał przecież kogoś zupełnie innego. Koty musiały zginąć, żeby spokojnie mógł się poruszać pod postacią szczura, a rodzice tego chłopca zniknęli, bo zobaczyli, jak przybiera z powrotem swoją ludzką postać.

_\- Mój panie... Potterowie uczynili mnie swoim Strażnikiem Tajemnicy._

_\- Doskonale, Glizdogonie. Doskonale._

Czasem tu przychodzę, żeby pomyśleć. Kiedy Harry powiedział mi, że Peter Pettigrew żyje, starałem się znaleźć odpowiedzi na wszystkie pytania, jakie tylko potrafiłem sobie zadać. Znalazłem się tutaj, popytałem.

Może gdybym wtedy zaczął lepiej sprawdzać członków Zakonu Feniksa, Lily i James ciągle by żyli? Przecież to ja byłem i jestem odpowiedzialny za tych ludzi, ja powierzam im tajemnice i zadania. Pewnie to jeden z powodów, dla których popełniłem tyle błędów.

Ponad sto lat zajęło mi nauczenie się prostego zdania i dopiero teraz potrafię je wypowiedzieć na głos: „Tak, ja, Albus Dumbledore, popełniłem błąd”.

I z tego co widzę, będę ich miał na sumieniu tylko więcej.

Chłopak właśnie znalazł dobre miejsce na sznur.


End file.
